Reaper Of Souls
by Paragon Steven
Summary: Born on a rainy night, Kyle Shirahama was bestowed with one of the rarest Longinus Scared Gears on the planet, Exodus. A sword that supposedly belonged to the fourth horsemen himself, Death. Being born with a unearthly aura Kyle must chose wither or not he will use his powers for good or evil. Maybe with the help of two women will he find his right path in the world.
1. Chapter 1

_"_

_When the Lamb broke the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature saying, "Come." I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hades was following with him. Authority was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by the wild beasts of the earth._

_ -Revelation 6:7-8"_

* * *

It was a rather dark, gloomy, and rainy night in the city of Kyoto Japan, people were driving to and fro trying desperately to get to their respected destinations. The streets were rather packed with civilians, cars honked loudly and indignantly at people who really didn't care to move, people were walking in the streets with their same matching black umbrellas, making the scene look rather uniform. A couple lanes down a red Toyota car was speeding at an alarming degree, clearly differentiating from the 25 kilometer per hour limit. The driver weaved expertly between cars, and dangerously cut across lanes. Luckily, for her, each intersection's stopping light was green, now, you ask yourself why in world is this person speeding in on of the many crowded cities of Japan? Well, let's take a closer look shall we? The driver, a buxom woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a medical nurse's scrubs was behind the wheel. Her expression was down right terrified and worried, sweat was beating down her face as her eyes darted from the road to her backseat. Her teeth were clenched in tight concentration as she cut off a car and received a rather loud and belligerent honk. She cursed out the man the driving and focused back on the road, a loud scream of agony was heard from the backseat, she glanced in the rearview mirror in sheer horror and gasped. The woman in the backseat was her best friend, and she was going through the unforgivable stage of labor. The woman had a grave and tired expression and her face was rather pale as snow, her chestnut brown hair and yellow eyes were filled with pain and agony. This mere sight alone made the blonde put the pedal to the medal, her back lurching into the seat as she pushed for 50 kilometers per hour. The soon-to-be mother hollered in pain as another contraction ran through her body, the friend pulled her car into the emergency lane of the nearby hospital, thus causing the car to screech to a halt, probably burning rubber. The blonde chanted over and over again in a vain effort to calm the woman down, that she would be okay.

The best friend rushed to the other side of the car, yanked it open with force and gently helped the mother out of the confined space. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her up rather slowly, she shouted at the top of her lungs for a doctor, or anybody for help. Out of the sliding doors came a nurse and a doctor, the two medical professionals looked like twins, and indeed they were, the boy was a doctor specializing in child birth, while the girl was a nurse. The nurse had a wheel car in her hands and was pushing at great speed, the doc signaled for more people to come, and thus more came. The nurse expertly scooped the pregnant mother into the chair with precision and rolled her into the hospital with the doc and the friend in tow, the brother started to direct people back into the facility, asking for a room, needed medicine and etc. The hospital was as busy as any other day, the white tile floor, huge lights overhead reflecting off the ground, the smell of a hospital permeating the air, and the group of medical staff heading towards the mother. She hollered again when another contraction racked her body, her face growing pale white, her eyes sinking into her skull, giving her a hauntingly frail look, her hair stinking to her forehead from the sheer sweat and energy she exerting. The blonde friend was by her side the entire way, even as the doctors and nurses did their jobs and circled the woman like vultures surrounding a dead body. The mother's yellow eyes locked onto hers' and she asked in a rather breathless voice if her husband was coming. Well, more like screamed. She nodded back and tried her best to reassure her.

The father was trying desperately to fight off the unbearable traffic on this rainy night, he just received the frantic call from the friend. He could hear his wife's screams in the background and the loud tone the friend had. After honking for the millionth time in a row, the rather calm and collected man screamed in frustration. His wife was going into labor! Why wouldn't he be mad?! He slammed his hands on the steering wheel and strung together an ensemble of curse words. The rain filled his screen with an unfathomable amount of precipitation, and the windshield wipers were doing nothing to clear his view of the road. The father wiped the sweat off his brow and calmed his hammering heartbeat down. Barely seeing an open lane, he doesn't hesitate to cross over and push pedal down and speed off. 'Ryuto Shirahama' that was the name of the man in the driver seat of this speeding car, 25 year old Ryuto was a man with black straight hair, square framed glasses that made the man look incredibly intelligent, shinning emerald eyes that were filled with optimism and curiosity, but at the moment fear. The scientist wore a blue button up shirt and a elegant blue tie to match, kaki jeans to match and sharp features the made look professional. Adrenaline was running though his veins as he sped down the road, the soon-to-be father got their in 2 hours later. He quickly found a spot and, slammed the door shut and rain for the hospitals sliding doors. His face and clothes were drenched in rain and sweat as he slid through the doors and literally almost fell face first into the floor. He regained his equilibrium and ran up to the attendant, he breathlessly stopped himself at the counter and quickly gave a name and his reason for being there.

"Tsuki Shirahama...I'm...looking for...Tsuki Shirahama!" The lady behind the counter nodded her head and her fingers went to typing, soon she pulled up a file and told him that his wife was currently in middle of giving birth, Ryuto cursed under breath and clenched his fist tight with anger. The lady pointed down the hallway and gave the frustrated father short directions to the room. He quickly thanked her and sprinted down the hallway, the room's number was coming into focus and he noticed the blonde standing in front of the door, her fingers intertwined together as if she was praying for something. Ryuto came to halt, his breath haggard and husky, his eyes traveled to the door and slowly they made their way towards the blonde. She opened her closed eyes and gaze the father, her expression worried and tense. The blonde was on the verge of tears, she bowed her head and whispered in a hushed tone.

"She'll be alright. I'm sure of it." she said. The blonde walked over to the father and wrapped her arms around his lean muscular body. Ryuto breathed into her arm and closed his eye. A stray tear rolled down his cheek from the realization that he was so late to be here. He promised to be by her side forever, and this is how he shows it? More tears flowed down his cheeks, he pulled back and stared at the blue eyes in front of him.

"I should've been here. I should've planned ahead." He whispered. The blonde ran a hand through his black hair and shook her,

"No. Tsuki's just glad you came." He smiled to the best of his ability, and so did she. The two walked over to the waiting room and sat their in suspense. Once the doctor allowed Ryuto to see his wife, he was thrilled to hear that she was fine, and there was a big surprise for him inside. The man got up and slowly strolled to the door, timidly his pushes the door open, and in the bed was the marvelous sight he's ever seen. There, right in her arms were two wrapped up bundles of life that they created. One was wrapped in blue blankets while the other pink, the doctor put a gentlemanly hand on the 6'5 man and smiled,

"Congratulations. They're twins." Ryuto's mouth opened in sheer shock and awe. His tongue wasn't able to function properly, he turned towards the doctor and mouth the word 'twins' but the sound never came out. The doc nodded and gestured for him to go to his wife, Ryuto gulped when his wife's yellow eyes made contact with his. The man walked to her slowly, his heart beat gaining in tempo, once he made to her bedside she smiled, Ryuto released a shaken breath and smiled as well.

"You made it." She said. Ryuto simply leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his wife's lips.

"Yeah, I did." Her eyes peered into the babies in each of her hands. Her smile was spectacular, if anything it surpassed the sun. The boy, was very quiet, he had a small button nose that amplified his cuteness, then the child's eyes slowly fluttered open, like a butterflies' wings. And what greeted the two parents was the most grandest shade of emerald ever. The child's eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder, each iris shinned brilliantly almost giving the baby and angelic look. The baby started to make little coo sounds as his eyes traveled back and forth between Ryuto and Tsuki. The mother laughed as she adored the boy's eyes, she pull back the blanket a tad bit and played with the boy. Flexing her finger and out and in, they smiled. The two parents hearts fluttered, Tsuki turned to her husband and touched his left cheek, Ryuto leaned into the hand and closed his eyes. Savoring this moment for the rest of his life.

"He has your eyes." Tsuki said in a nice tone. Ryuto nodded and gazed at the boy. The two males shared a moment of just staring at each other, enjoying seeing each others eyes match exactly. Then the most softest coo came from the bundle of joy in Tsuki's left hand, and low and behold, two yellow orbs opened up to the world. The two yellow orbs resembled honey, matching the mother's to the letter. He eyes moved from left to right, they noticed the orbs had a unique shine to them, basically summarizing the baby's character. '_Loving and Caring.'_ The girl looked straight at the mother. who's eye matched hers. The two females smiled at the same time, the baby even giggled a little. This whole scene was too much for the parents to bare, they did a small 'Aww!' Tsuki looked at her husband, her whole character lighting up like a firework in the night sky, she smiled again and Ryuto smiled back.

"What should we name the boy?" She asked, as she turned to observe the boys eyes again, now he had a owl like expression that was undoubtedly adorable. Ryuto cupped his chin and gazed at the rather curious boy, names upon names were running through his head like an ocean. He found one that seemed to fit the boy, even though it wasn't a Japanese name.

"How about...Kyle?" He looked to his wife to see if she approved or disapproved, and at that moment, the baby _smiled_. Almost if he understood, and enjoyed the name that was given to him. The parents noticed this and made their decision,

"He seems to enjoy that name. Kyle," She tested out the name for herself, and she had to admit. It rather fit him well. "Kyle...alright. Kyle it is." Then Tsuki looked at the girl in her right arm and grinned. "How about her? What's her name gonna be?" Again, name after name was running through the man's mind, he stuck his tongue out in concentration and soon, the name popped into his brain.

"How about...Saya?" Tsuki smiled, and so did the child. The two were on a higher level of familiarity, just like two women should. She tapped the babies nose lightly with her index finger,

"Saya it will be. My little Saya," She turned towards the boy baby and pulled him in close, embracing the children in her loving motherly arms, "And my precious Kyle. Your mommy and daddy love you very much, and don't you forget that." she instructed.

* * *

Heaven, unlike Hell or as its also known as the Underworld, was what many mortals would picture it to be. A Kingdom built upon the clouds making it seem as if it were hovering above the earth, ever watching and always vigilant over all mankind when in fact, it was like the Underworld, crossing the dimensional gap and to earth. It could only be entered by the iconic white stairway which reached the golden gates because for those that have died were allowed passage through Heaven's gates. But, for the forces of Heaven they were allowed free passage if Heaven's very own barrier recognized them as one of its own children.

Heaven itself was beyond the golden gates, a vast floating Kingdom that defied all sense of logic for it was built upon a vast sea of clouds that stretched for miles on end. The Heavenly Kingdom was built however with a uniqueness since it housed the souls of billions. Beyond the gates was another stairway which was the purest of gold and the white sky of Heaven which reached all the way to the center of the Kingdom.

On both sides of the massive stairway was what appeared to be a number of countless floating metropolis's that were built with a mixed western and eastern architecture. Their was countless of them each with their own different design and they spanned far and wide across the divine domain while all of them were connected by pearl white bridges. It was impossible to count how many of them due to just how vast it was and while compared to the Underworld which was mostly landmass. Heaven was built upon just an ocean of clouds the polar opposite of their enemy realm Hell.

Then came the center of Heaven the centerpiece that held the realm together, at the end of the long stairway which reached higher into the sky was an even greater metropolis. It was bigger and more widespread for it was a giant Kingdom of gold and white with a great number of angel humanoids walking around and hovering above the buildings. Some wielding spears and lances of pure golden light while others held a number of swords glowing with golden divine radiance. These were the angelic forces of Heaven, charged with the safeguarding the realm of Heaven and its denizens.

And among the Kingdom stood a giant Divine Spire which seemed to pierce the very sky of Heaven itself making the giant structure to be bathed in holy light. This was of the most holy locations that was placed in Heaven, this was the place the Biblical God himself once resided. Atop this spire was the Golden Throne itself. However with the Biblical God dead, a well kept secret from the souls in heaven and those of the three factions, the Golden Throne was now occupied by the second best person to fill God's role,

And that was Michael the only Archangel, Gods First creation, who was the leader of the Angles and the remaining Seraph. And with the holy father gone he was the now acting 'God of the Christian Mythology. Michael had the appearance of a handsome-looking man with blonde hair and green eyes, that seemingly matched the ones on a certain child born on the day of July 29. He was dressed in ornamental clothing befitting his position. Currently Michael's normally peaceful expression was marred with a look of deep contemplation as another angel standing by his side listened on the report being given out.

This angel was in fact Michael's sister, Gabriel, another one of the Seraph. She was extremely beautiful with long curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes which held a level of politeness that would make even the most cruelest of creatures beg for forgiveness for their sins. An air of humbleness came off her in waves that not even some of the greatest of angels could give off. Currently Gabriel was tilting her head in curiosity as the debriefing went on.

"So from both of your reports you had indeed sensed the presence of the Fourth Horsemen's sword, Exodus, within the newly born mortal boy Kyle Shirahama, is this correct?" Michael questioned two of his angel brethren who nodded their heads confirming his words.

"Yes, Michael-sama, Kyle Shirahma the one we were charged to watch over for past couple months has shown to be holding the Exodus within him. The boy posses a great deal of power, one we've never felt in hundred of years. We don't know how but the child did in fact bring it out, but we both felt that familiar divine energy coming from him. There is no mistaking it that Exodus resides within the mortal at this very moment." said the angel which made Michael close his eyes while letting out a sigh. "I see..."

The female angel of the duo then decided to speak up, "If I may, what should we do with this information, Michael-sama?"

"Michael merely smiled at the two though it seemed tired in a way before waving his hand. "Do not fret, you two have done an excellent job. I'll think on what to do about this so for now you two just go and rest." while conflicted the two stood straight and bowed their heads. "H-hai Michael-sama!" and with a flash of light the two vanished from the spire leaving behind the two, one in contemplation and the other in slight curiosity.

"...To think that Death himself would finally bestow his weapon upon a mortal after two millennia is thought provoking to say the least. The sword never left the realm of the Underworld, and the sword never let's anyone wield it, even the finest of Heaven's and Hell's forces could not touch it. But instead it chooses a human boy who's merely 6 months old, who in fact has no heroic heritage or Christian or Akuma ancestry to speak of." Michael said this while Gabriel thought about it herself.

Exodus never left the realm of the Underworld after its wielder became drunk with power, the wielder even had the audacity to challenge Michael and the Devil king themselves. Exodus was one of the many Holy swords created by God, but Exodus was different, it was created by both Devils and Angels. It was even more powerful then its brethren Excalibur, Durandal, and Ascalon. If in the wrong hands, Exodus could disrupt the balance of the world and the Heavens above. Even still, Exodus had another unique factor.

It and Ascalon are the only blades that have slain a _dragon._ And dragons _were_ considered gods in their own right. Plus Exodus was one of the rarest Boosted Gears in existence.

"But I think that makes it even more interesting, because out of everyone on the face of the planet it chose the soul of a newborn mortal who holds no connections to the Christian mythology. That must undoubtedly make Kyle Shirahama an interesting person even if he is a child, If the Dragon Slayer sword, Exodus chose him over the best and faithful of our forces. Hm...very intriguing." the beautiful woman said with a smile forming on her face. Michael seemed to agree as he nodded at her words. Michael smiled when he felt a very strange and powerful spiritual aura,

"He's a special child indeed. His aura can be felt from all the way up here. And what does that say about this boy?" He questioned as he cupped his chin. "It means that Kyle's gonna play a pivotal roe in the future of Earth. He has the power to turn good or evil, we must stay ever vigilant Gabriel." The buxom woman nodded her head in agreement. Still the boy interested him greatly for such an existence like this hasn't been recorded in history. The wielder of the all powerful Exodus, the mere thought made Michael shiver down to the bone as to what would happen if the boy actually mastered the power of his Sacred Gear.

The future seemed an interesting one...

"Michael, I request permission to see this, Kyle Shirahama, for myself." Gabriel's sudden request made him blink in mild surprise before he looked to his sister with that same amount of surprise and a bit of curiosity. Gabriel rarely ever left Heaven unless it was for official business that needed someone from Heaven's higher echelon and when he was busy with maintaining God's system she was there as his representative. "I'll be gone for awhile so try not to do anything too rash while I'm gone." Beside that she was usually called upon for missions that required her abilities and leadership. Besides that she never left Heaven, she merely watched over it and made sure that it was kept stable and her assistance with the matter had proven most helpful since the Holy Father died.

For her to want to go showed Michael that Gabriel must be very interested in this soul to actually go to earth herself. Still as he pondered on it, it did present itself as an opportunity to learn more about this perplexing mortal. Looking to his sister he didn't see much harm in it and spoke, "That actually sounds like a good idea, it would be good too learn more about this new generations, Sekiryuutei. Plus since he's still young he must not have come into contact with the Fourth Horsemen himself, Death so if you meet him the Reaper won't alert him of who you are either. Yes, go ahead you have a couple years time to gather intel about him, alright?" he said making Gabriel nod, accepting his conditions with ease.

"Understood, I'll gather as much as I can." she said this, but inwardly the woman was bubbling with excitement to finally meet the boy. It wasn't known to Michael, but since she first heard about Kyle Shirahama being born at the exact same time Exodus disappeared had made her suspicious of the fact the sword had chosen him.

He was a paradox, a contradictory to all logic. He wielded one of the most powerful weapons in existence. This whole ordeal was just mind boggling to say the least.

So yes, the Strongest and most Beautiful Woman in heaven was excited to meet this boy that had grabbed her Michael attention.

"Well then I'm off!" and with a humble smile she vanished in a flash of gold while Michael looked at where his sister left before sighing. Then he sweat dropped as he looked to the other side and saw the ever growing stack of paperwork that never seemed to end.

"..Well time to get back to work I guess..." and with that Michael continued to torture himself over the countless papers and documents detailing all the happenings of his forces, and of Heaven's stability.

* * *

**HELL, Gremory Household**

In the vast mansion deep within the third level of Hell resides the immense manor of one of the 72 pureblood devil Pillar families left in the Underworld. The Gremory family just gave birth to another healthy baby girl a couple of months ago, a girl with the same magnificent crimson red hair as her brother and father before her. Her eyes were blue-green and each orb shinned with potential, the brother Sirzechs Gremory cared for the child with his entire heart as he rocked the baby in his arms to bed, whispering a silent lullaby. Lord Gremory and Venelana Gremory both sat in his studies, the father with his fingers intertwined together and his head rested on the surface of his hands, and the matriarch who had her hand on her husband's shoulder. Lord Gremory looked up at his wife and sighed deeply,

"I was just informed that a newly born child possess the Sacred Gear...Exodus." He let out a deep breath and rubbed his temples in contemplation as he stared long and hard at the book in front of him. He hissed at the thought that a mere mortal child was bestowed with one of the Longinus Sacred Gears, and Exodus of all of them. That sword could kill dragons, gods, and devils and anything else that has a soul. That child alone in due time could be a threat to everyone in the Underworld. His wife saw the stress written on his forehead and decided to massage her husband's shoulder. She pressed her lips together and hummed deeply,

"This child, what do we know about him?" asked the Matriarch of the Gremory family. Lord Gremory blew a strand of his red hair up and snorted.

"His name is Kyle Shirahama." Lord Gremory frowned. But he had to admit, his name was rather unique and familiar. Even in the bowels of Hell the two pure-blooded devils could sense a unearthly spiritual pressure from the surface of earth. The father rubbed his brow and sweat dropped,

"This will become a problem. I need to send out my best servants to keep an eye on this child." Two devils appeared in front of the Gremorys, they bowed on their knees and bowed their heads in respect. Lord Gremory grinned,

"What do you require of us, Lord Gremory?" The Lord gestured for the devils to raise their heads. He started to rub the hair on his chin as he contemplated on what exactly he needed done. He closed the book on his desk and furrowed his brows at the two.

"I need you to survey a certain child. His name, Kyle Shirahama. I want you to file a report every couple years. This is a top priority, understood?" The two bowed low in unison,

"Hai, Lord Gremory!" And in a flash of red light, the two devils disappeared out of the Underworld. Lord Gremory sighed and slapped a palm to his forehead, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. He cupped his chin and thought outloud,

"This boy..." Venelana said, her eyebrows furrowed in contemplation as she pieced together something. "He's born around same time our daughter was born? Strange, it might be nothing but it's something I noticed." The father looked towards his wife and raised an eyebrow,

"Yes, it's a interesting coincidence my dear. If fate allows it...our daughter might just cross paths with this Kyle Shirahama." The Lord chuckled softly and returned back to his studies.

* * *

**Somewhere**

Azazel, Leader of the fallen angels clenched his teeth and hissed when he felt the spiritual pressure reach his proximity. He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into his desk,

"SHIT!" He ran through the report filed by Raynare, and silently prayed that every single word he was reading was utter bullshit. This couldn't be right!? The Sacred Gear...Exodus was being possessed by a mortal! And a mortal that doesn't have any lineage of power to boot. "What makes this boy so god damn special, ay?! The fallen angel rubbed his brow and slammed his forehead to the desk with a loud,

THUD!

* * *

**6 years later**

Kyle Shirahama was closing his eyes tight as he made a silent prayer for his deceased mother. Tsuki died of a horrible cancer that attacked her lungs and was untreated, the peaceful family was in chaos after her death and this was the first year of her passing. Young Kyle and Saya and their father Ryuto stood in front of the shrine to their mom in utter silence, Kyle in this short amount of time has grown to be an exceptional young child. The boy for starters was rather muscular and strong for his age doing feats the would make any gymnastic jealous, his height was exceeding other kids, and his knowledge surpassed anything Ryuto's ever seen. Everyday you could find a thick book in the hands of Kyle, his glasses scrolling down the page like a supercomputer. Saya was a mirror image of Tsuki, loving, innocent, kind and pretty to say the least. Her long black hair was wavy and reached all the way down to her thighs, she wore a nice pink shirt and blue shorts and had her hair in two pig tails. Kyle wore a nice collared green shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of jeans. Ryuto was in between the two kids, he had a gruff stubble under his chin due to the stress his work has put on him, and from occasionally not shaving. Ryuto was an honest man, but the loss of his wife changed him, almost making him hollow inside, but no, this wouldn't break Ryuto, no it wouldn't, but what he did do was persevere. The man carried himself tall and proud, that was what Tsuki would've wanted.

Kyle prayed for hours, which in reality were merely minutes, but his eyes began burn and he really, really wanted to open them. He peeked out of his left eye and saw his father still praying and his sister as well. Kyle sighed quietly, he already shared his piece with his mother, he updated her on his life so far, asked how she was doing and told his goodbye. Kyle closed eyes again, but this time he doesn't fail the hear the unmistakable sound of...whimpering or a snicker. Kyle peeked again, and as before his father and sister were busy praying, clearly not giggling or crying. Kyle made a little pouty face with his lips and closed his eyes again. Now this time his suspicions were correct,

_Someone_ was snickering.

Kyle's eyes shot open this time, his emerald orbs searching for the owner of the rather girly chuckle. He quietly tiptoed around his family, looking at their faces to see if they were playing some type of joke, but sure enough they weren't. The young boy cupped his chin and hummed in confusion,

"Where is it coming from?" he whispered. Kyle's curiosity toke the better of him and he soon began to walk around the shrine. Trying his best to pinpoint the voice, he pushed down bushes, checked under rocks and peered behind massive tree trunks. Once he felt he exhausted his surroundings he scratched his head and sighed, "I heard someone. I know I did?" Kyle began to doubt that he even heard a voice, he was starting to think that maybe it was just the wind screwing with his mind. He sighed deeply and strolled back to the shrine.

"hehe..." Kyle stopped, _defiantly_ a girl. He slowly turned around and triangulated the voice to a tree trunk a couple feet from the shrine. Carefully, the young boy walked through the lush grass that filled the cemetery. His shoes making a little crunching sound from the grass being pushed down, Kyle got a tad bit closer and saw something. Behind the tree trunk were a pair of violent eyes that seemed to shine in the shadows, Kyle's eyes locked onto the violent orbs and he gazed into them like an abyss. The eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder, but changed suddenly to startled and scared when they locked onto another person's. Kyle stopped and merely stared, he was intrigued by the soft shine within them so he stepped closer. He could see fingers that were gripping the tree trunk, the soft shades of violent dipped a little bit further into the darkness. Feeling that this might be his only chance to see who it was watching him, Kyle reached out and tried to communicate.

"I'm not bad. Please, don't go." The eyes stopped, and he heard a little girl whimpering sound, it was so faint that he had to strain his ears to hear it. Kyle toke another step, the eyes backed up. He held his hands out in an attempt to seem friendly, he kept his eyes locked onto the orbs, Kyle's small naïve mind was being filled with countless possibilities to who it could be behind the trunk, he just hoped that it wasn't some scary monster. Kyle was now mere inches away from the trunk, the eyes seemed to tremble, he needed to stop that. "I not gonna hurt you. Please come out. I really hope you're not a monster?" He waited for the orbs reply, it felt like hours before the most beautiful sound came out of the orbs,

"No. I'm not...a monster. " Kyle smiled. So it can talk! The voice was soft and kind, high and timid. Kyle wasn't really so much a social boy but he knew for sure this was a girl. Kyle took another cautious step and walked into the light, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Behind the tree was indeed a girl, a little girl about his age, she had very long black hair that was tied into a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, finished off with an orange ribbon keeping it all in place. Kyle gulped, his words died on his tongue, the boy's met very few girls in his life but this girl was down right pretty. The girl flinched from his gaze, thus snapping him out of his reverie,

"He-hello." was all he was able to say to the petite girl before she ran off the opposite direction. Kyle gasped, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and reached out for the girl that was just in front of him. "Hey wait!" Going on gut instinct Kyle ran after the girl, when she turned a corner, he would turn a corner. Kyle seemed to be gaining up to the girl in a short amount of time, due to his impressive stamina and heart, just before she turned another corner and disappeared. When Kyle finally managed to slip out the underbrush he turned the corner and was greeted with a huge over the top flight of stairs. Kyle's jaw hit the ground,

"No way!" He exclaimed, Kyle saw a piece of the girl's kimono disappear over the last step. The boy sucked in a breath and started to hop up the seemingly endless flight of stone stairs. Perspiration ran down his cheek as he came to the final step of the flight, with one big anticlimactic leap, he jumped over the step and landed in the new found threshold. Kyle regained his breath after a couple of intakes, then he went to work looking around. His eyes gazed in front me and he saw a temple of some kind, it wasn't fancy but it was a temple no doubt. Kyle's mouth made and O shape as he observed the architecture, like a real scientist Kyle walked up to a plague that detailed who the shrine belonged to.

"Himejima Shrine." He read. The boy raised an eyebrow as his mind pieced together pervious events, "Why would she run here? I mean, this place looks rather nice. Its not abandoned or anything, so why?" Kyle scratched his head as he curiously reached out to touch the shrine, his advancements were halted when he heard a voice.

"And what can I do for you, young man?" Kyle sweat dropped, he's been caught, no point in lying. The boy nervously giggled as he turned around slowly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. The boy's face was bright pink when he looked up to see a woman with long straight black hair and twinkling purple orbs. She walked up to the star struck boy with grace and elegance that only a well known miko could do. She was dressed in the traditional miko dress and it fit the woman very well. Kyle couldn't help but notice that the woman looked like a older version of the girl he just saw behind the tree. Kyle gulped when the lady merely wore a straight face. he bowed his head low in respect.

"I apologize, Miko-san. I was just...uh.." he really couldn't find a legitimate explanation. The woman giggled softly as she craned her neck down slightly to make eye contact with the boy. Suddenly a lie popped into his brain, "I was just uh...looking for someone." he chuckled. The woman did the same thing as well,

"Are you looking for my daughter?" Kyle was confused, the miko had a very nice voice,one that eased the tension within him. Suddenly a little coo sound came from behind the lady's leg, and there was the girl Kyle was chasing mere hours ago. Her fingers tightened over her mother's dress as she fret the boy in front of them. The lady looked down at the girl and patted her head, "Come on out dear, you're alright." The girl reluctantly moved away from the sanctuary of her mother's dress and walked up to Kyle. The girl's face was bright pink like his, "My daughter doesn't really have a lot of friends, so..." Kyle timidly walked up to the girl and smiled,

"I'm...I'm Kyle Shirahama. What's yours?" He nodded. The girl shifted from foot the foot and said,

"Akeno...Himejima Akeno." came her quiet response. Kyle couldn't help but give her a wonderful toothy smile, even though some of his teeth were missing, Akeno's cheeks were slightly flushed by the smile she received from Kyle, she wore the exact same miko outfit as her mother, adding to her innocence. Kyle blushed, he started to fiddle with his fingers and for some reason he couldn't stand still. Maybe its because he's nervous around girls?

"I-um...I really don't have a lot of friends either, so uh...could we be friends, Akeno-chan?" The girl's eye opened at the statement, people thought Akeno was freak at school, boys picked on her, girls strayed away from her, people just really didn't like Akeno. And here comes this nice boy and he actually wishes to be her friend? Akeno's mouth parted a little as she was at a lost for words, the mother merely smiled at the two children. Akeno's cheeks turned rosy as she bowed her head down and looked at the ground in sadness, knowing deep down why they couldn't be friends.

"I-I don't think you want to be friends with me. Other kids think I'm weird." she muttered in a hush tone. Kyle blinked in surprise, who in the world could call this girl weird?! _He_ was weird, Kyle was a bonifed nerd in school, girls made rumors about him and kept their distance, boys picked on him because he was smart, Kyle was socially inept, he didn't know how to make friends. He shook his head in disbelief and protested,

"Why not? You seem like a very nice person." he asked. Akeno's head slowly came up to face Kyle's, the boy gulped. Akeno was frowning, Kyle didn't like this one bit. "I really want be friends with you, Akeno-chan. But if you don't want me to be your friend, I'm okay." Kyle lips drooped into a frown, Akeno snapped her head up,

Does he _really_ want to be my friend?

Akeno pondered on the idea of having a nice friend like Kyle, maybe she could play hide-n-seek with him, or maybe play pretend, or maybe...they can go to the same school together?! Akeno fidgeted with her hands and miko outfit, the mother frowned, '_Please don't afraid my daughter, this boy seems like a very nice person.' _she prayed. The girl walked a little closer to Kyle and stared at his chest, afraid to make contact with his shinning emerald eyes.

"O-okay. Let's be friends." she offered her hand, Kyle blinked in shock, then reached out to shake the small hand that was slightly smaller then his. He smiled happily when their hands met, and so did Akeno. This was Kyle's first 'girl friend' so to speak, so he cherished it, and he was glad that it was this her to say the least.

"I hope we get to be friends forever," came his naïve comment. Akeno's smile grew larger than ever, the mother's frown turned back into a gentle grin, it toke all of her composure not to squeal and say 'Aww' at how cute the two were, knowing that this boy was now officially Akeno's new best friend.

"I'd like that." she said. Her voice small and cute. The mother walked over to the two kids and smiled down at them, she then laid her hand on her daughters shoulder and observed the boy who didn't take his shinning eyes off the purple orbs in front of him. She kneeled down to their height and looked at the boy with furrowed eyebrows.

"Kyle-san, do you know where you're parents are?" the mother said. Kyle snapped out of his reverie, his eye darted from left to right, clearly he forgot about his family. At that exact moment he heard the yells of his family coming from down the stone stairs.

"Kyle-san! Kyle-san!"

"Onii-san!...Onii-san!"

Kyle panicked, his head moved from left to right, almost if he was trying to find an escape route or something, quickly Kyle bowed,

"Nice to meet you miko-san!" He turned towards Akeno and bowed as well, "Nice to meet you too as well, Akeno-chan! I really have to go!" The mother giggled,

"No one's stopping ya, oh and thank you, Kyle-san." The boy raised an eyebrow,

"For what?" he asked. The mother giggled softly and looked at her glowing daughter, who's smile could make anyone happy.

"For being my daughter's first friend. Now go! You don't want to make your family mad, do you?" Kyle nodded,

"Hai!" He started to hop down the stone stairs while waving to the family he just met, "Goodbye, Akeno-chan! I hope to see you again!" The little girl waved out to her friend in an exuberant manner,

"Me too, Kyle-san!" They shared a quick smile before Kyle turned and high tailed his butt out of the shrine.

* * *

The Fallen Angel, Baraquiel watched with fascination from the rooftop of the temple. He observed the entire ordeal between the boy and his wife and daughter. The Fallen one scratched his beard, he could sense an ungodly spiritual pressure emitting from the boy. And this very fact alone intrigued him, the boy seemed shy, timid and kind, just like his daughter. But then he saw the boy's eyes, this confirmed his suspicions, his daughter just met the infamous and famous all throughout the Underworld and Heavens, Kyle Shirahama. He furrowed his brows and started analyzing the six year old child.

"So this is the boy the world is scared of?" He snorted through his nose, "He doesn't look intimidating, but his does fit the description Raynare reported." He hummed deep in his chest, "If he does anything to hurt my precious daughter, I don't care what they say, I'll kill him on the spot."

* * *

**The next day**

The Shirahama family was downstairs enjoying each others company, the table was set, Ryuto was reading the newspaper, Kyle was scarfing down his third bowl of rice, and Saya was playing with her doll. Everything seemed rather normal for the family, a nasty colossal burp erupted from Kyle's mouth,

"BURP!" The sound shook the room and blow back Saya's hair, Ryuto merely sighed. The girl snapped on her brother,

"You're nasty!" Kyle shrugged his shoulders, he made himself another bowl of rice and went to devouring it again, Saya's eyebrow twitched. "Don't you ever stop eating!" she shouted, Kyle finally came up for air and toke a swig of his water. He released a refreshed, 'Ahh' before wiping the specks of rice off his mouth.

"I can't help it." came his quiet response. Saya growled at her slightly older brother, Kyle was born a couple hours before Saya, so. Saya snorted and went back to doing her doll's hair. Ryuto closed the paper and smiled at his athletic son, but surprisingly hungry son as well.

"So, Kyle, how's martial arts going?" The boy actually put down the bowl to speak, his eyes shining with optimism, Kyle's been having a passion for fighting every since he was young, what was strange is that he never liked sports, matter of fact, he hated sports. The boy always found a way to hurt himself,

"Its going awesome, otou-san. Sensei taught us a couple of forms and my swordsmanship is improving!" came his happy, high pitched reply. Ryuto smiled at his son, who went back to devouring his food like the monster he was. He looked at his daughter and smiled, which in turn made her smile right back.

"I like your doll, Saya. What's her name?" Saya finished up tying a ponytail on the doll before answering to her father.

"Yozara, her name is Yozara." she said. With a contented humph, Saya looked to her father and grinned. Ryuto reached over the a rubbed his daughter's black hair. She chuckled and laughed as Ryuto began to tickle the poor girl,

"Hey...hehe..stop otou-san!" The girl squealed as he kept advancing with his tickles, Kyle sat back and watched the tickle torture in happiness as he finished his bowl of rice. Suddenly, Ryuto's phone rang, thus destroying this wonderful moment. Saya frowns deeply, "Gomennasai Saya, otou-san needs to take this call." The girl crosses her arms under her chest and pouts like any other kid her age would. Ryuto flipped the phone open, he read the collar Id and gasped, "Gremory?" he questioned. The father hit the answer button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" there was a long pause before,

"Ahh! Ryuto-kun, how's it going?" came the deep voice of Lord Gremory, well to Ryuto, just Gremory. The dad's eyes opened up wide when he recognized the voice,

"Well I'll be damned, its really you isn't it, Gremory?" There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, indeed it is, my old friend. How long has it been since we last talked?" Ryuto resorted to counting on his fingers, he lifted up four.

"Four years now, I think. How's it going?" Asked the father.

"Nothing much actually, me daughter is turning 6 today, and seeing how you have two kids the same age as her, I was wondering if you could come down to my estate. We've been in the country awhile now and with decided to hold it here." Ryuto blew out a gust of air from his mouth and rubbed his forehead,

"Congrats, and for the party, I'll just have to ask them myself."

"Of course." Ryuto covered the speaker of the phone and walked over to the table, the children looked up at their father and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, do you guys want to go to a party?" Saya's face lit up with glee at the sound of those words, while Kyle literally sank into his seat. He didn't like parties, and the sheer thought of all the people made the boy scared.

"Hai, otou-san!" screamed Saya, Kyle looked at his bowl and covered his eyes with his bangs, he really didn't want to go, but he wasn't gonna be a selfish brat and complain about it, Kyle just had to suck it up and endure it. With a broken smile etched into his face, he raised his head and nodded.

"I'll go." he said. Ryuto frowned a little, he so the internal conflict within his son. And he knew that he was shy around groups of kids,

"You don't have go if you don't want to, Kyle?" exclaimed Ryuto, Kyle merely shook his head.

"I'll go." came his hushed reply. Ryuto sighed and walked over to the boy, he ruffled his child's hair and went back to speaking into the phone.

"It's decided, we're going." There was a snort from the other end of the phone,

"The party is formal wear, so I want to see you in a tie. You can do that right? Back in the day you always wore something formal." The two grown men shared a nostalgic laugh that showed their age. 'Oh, and one more thing. I hope this isn't so sudden but, I'm sorry about Tsuki." The whole conversation toke a 360 degree flip when Gremory mentioned his wife, Ryuto brought his down and sighed deeply.

"Thank you for that Grim, I appreciate your concern." The man on the other end gave a content hum,

"It's the least I can do, besides, I can tell you're doing a fine job raising those two kids of yours." Ryuto chuckled at the complement.

"Thanks, well, see ya soon then."

"Yeah. Goodbye." the line went dead, Ryuto flipped his phone closed and went over to his children. The kids were playing a game of rock paper-scissors, Kyle just threw down a rock, and Saya just threw down a paper.

"I win." announced Saya. Kyle groaned,

"Hey! No fair." Saya chuckled,

"I told you. I am the master at this game." Kyle rolled his eyes at the clearly bogus lie. Ryuto entered the living room and stopped the game,

"Okay kids, we're going to see an old friend of mine. His daughter is turning 6 years old today, and he has invited us to go to her party. Now, the party's going to be formal wear, so that means you guys need to dress up nice, understood?" The kids nodded up at their father,

"Yes sir." they replied in unison. Ryuto clapped his hands together and went to work getting ready, "Kyle, go upstairs and get that nice button up shirt and tie you wear for church," the boy stood up and saluted his father like a soldier and blotted for his room. Ryuto's voice was reminiscent of a commander's so it made sense, then he pointed to Saya, "Saya, I want you to get that poofy pink dress that I bought you alright? Is it still hanging up, yes" Saya got up and saluted,

"Yes sir!" she shouted. Ryuto smiled, "That's my girl, while you're at it get the clips and brushes, I'm gonna have to do you're hair, no time to go to a saloon." Saya didn't protest, she merely saluted and headed for the stairs.

Hour and a half later, everyone was ready for a party. Kyle had a nicely combed and slightly gelled back hair that made the boy look handsome instead of cute, anyone could clearly see the abs growing on the boy's chest through the shirt. Saya had a nice pink bow in her hair that matched her dress perfectly, her hair was straightened and combed, with a certain of gel, Ryuto made her hair almost shine. The father was wearing a suit and tie, and for a added bonus, he brought out the infamous red bow tie, supposedly, this was the tie the caused him to get married to Tsuki years ago. There was a whole backstory and everything to the tie, it might as well be a part of the family. Ryuto stood in front of the door of his house, camera in hand and smiled at his two wonderful children. Kyle wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder and Saya put a hand on Kyle's left shoulder, clearly posing for the camera in his hand.

"Good, good, hold it right there! Awww, you're mother would die right now if she saw you." Ryuto put the camera to his eyelevel and snapped picture after picture of his kids, after like, 10 minutes, the muscles in Saya and Kyle's faces started to hurt, so of course they protest.

"Otou-san, my face is starting to hurt." complained Saya, she lips were fidgeting and so was Kyle's.

"Oh wait! One more, one more!" He counted down,

"3...2...1... CLICK!" The last flash of blinding light came out of the camera. The kids released a breath of relief and turned towards the car. "Alright kids, let's go!" The family entered the nice black car and headed off to their destination.

* * *

The drive to the Gremory Manor was a long one to say the least, Kyle fell asleep three times in a row, that for him was an all time record. Saya went to sleep once and didn't wake until the ride was over. Out the window Kyle saw lush countryside, a few hills here and there, cows in meadow chewing away, and a couple of temples and such before he saw what seemed to be a castle in the distance. It was elegant and clearly different from any Japanese artwork he's every scene, to him it reminded him of the castles in the medieval times, where knights and kings ruled over land. His eye wen big as saucers when the entered the long drive way to the manor, his mouth making an O shape again, he was debating wither or not to wake his sister but decided against it. His mouth went into a smile of sheer awe, once the car came to a halt Kyle reached over tapped his sister's shoulder. The girl woke up with a start, but regain her composure easily. Ryuto announced that they made it to manor, Kyle opened the door and looked up at the fascinating building, Saya's expression matched his to the letter. Ryuto merely smiled at the kids, as if he's been here before, which in fact he has, a long time ago though. The two kids grabbed their dad's hand and walked along side him to the front of the door, and to greet them was a woman wearing very elegant dress that fit her curves perfectly, she had a buxom body and long brunette hair, added with her blue-green eye color.

Once the lady saw Ryuto she gasped, extend her arms out in welcome, which Ryuto replied by hugging the woman,

"So nice to see you came, Ryuto-san." Ryuot let out a nice laugh,

"How could I miss this, Venelana-chan." They pulled back and smiled at each other, the kids looked up at the woman with owl eyes as the blinked repeatedly. Venelana noticed this and peered down at the children,

"Oh my, look at these wonderful kids!" she squealed, Venelana kneeled down to their level and smiled, she locked eyes with Kyle, due to his striking emerald eyes. "You look handsome today. What's your name sweetheart?" Kyle looked up at his father for approval to talk to this clear stranger, Ryuto responded with a nod and a smile,

"Go ahead son, don't be shy." Kyle nodded back, he visibly gulped. The boy toke in a deep breath and bowed.

"My name is Kyle Shirahama, ma'am." he raised his head up and locked eyes with the woman's. She reached out and shook the boys right hand,

"Well, nice to meet you Kyle. I'm Venelana." She turned towards Saya, "And who must be this beautiful girl?" Saya blushed and averted her eyes from the woman, but knowing respect she stopped and looked back.

"Saya, I'm Saya Shirahma, ma'am. Nice to meet you." she said. Venelana put her hands to her face and squealed,

"Oh my god she's adorable!" she cooed. Ryuto rubbed his as she stood up, "You Tsuki did a fine job raising these kids Ryuto." The grown man blushed,

"Arigatou." Suddenly a loud hearty laugh came from within the mansion, and out came a middle aged man with long crimson red hair and wearing a suit and tie. The children stood stock still as the thunderous noise came to halt in front of their father. The man laughed a little and the two man hugged each other,

"Ah, nice to see you actually showed up, Ryuto-san." The men pulled away from each other.

"Yeah well, I had a clear schedule." The two men laughed loudly, clearly sharing a joke that no one but them understood. The man looked down at Kyle and smiled, but the boy had a gut feeling that the man evaluating him in some way, he couldn't put his finger on it but it bothered him to say the least. "Are those your kids, Ryuto?" The father nodded,

"Yes, they are." He moved so he could show his friend their wonderful faces, but at the moment were shy. "This little man here is Kyle. And this sweet bundle of joy is Saya." The man smiled genuinely at the family, he bent his neck down and locked eyes with Kyle.

"You know, I have a daughter you're age, Kyle. Would you like to meet her?" Kyle's eyes went huge, he was never good with kids, and the thought of who this girl might be was terrifying. Will she like me, will she hate me, will she beat me up!? All these questions ran through the child's head at that moment. Ryuto saw the discomfort in his face and intervened,

"Kyle...he's a bit shy when it comes to other kids. He's a very timid boy." The man smiled at this,

"My daughter's the same way, she really doesn't like talking to kids. Come on in you three, and please enjoy the party." The man welcomed his guest into the mansion, and if you thought the outside looked nice, wait till you see the inside.

Kyle's eyes were greeted to a spectacular to behold, the interior of mansion was vast and expansive. Rooms were meters high, furniture and décor that could send any rich family nowadays into bankruptcy, a huge ball room of some kind with a choir and everything. This was truly a high horse house indeed. Kyle and Saya clung to Ryuto's pants like cats, never daring to let go, almost if they would be lost forever in the scary mansion. Ryuto smiled and followed the Venelana and Lord Gremory, h noticed that they were a lot of adult and kids at the party. Some were dressed in very extravagant dresses that put Saya's poofy dress to shame. Ryuto spotted a group o kids in a formal ball room talking, clearly doing things rich kids would do, which is talk. He expected running around and screaming but no, this was all he got, Ryuto toke this opportunity to get rid of the kids for the time being.

"Hey guys look," He pointed to the kids in the distance. "A group of kids for you two to play with, come on, have fun." The children looked up at their father as if he was lunatic, Ryuto sighed. He knew this was coming, "Come you two, have fun! Make friends and play!" Saya started to look at the group but looked up at Ryuto,

"You sure, otou-san?" her voice small petite voice making it sound like she was sad. Ryuto kneeled down and rubbed her hair,

"Yes, now go Saya. If you need anything, I'm right here." The girl smiled and skipped off the group of girls. Kyle on the other hand clung to his father for dear life, clearly this was too much for the boy to handle. If anything, at any moment he could have an heart attack. Ryuto kneeled down and put both his hands on his son's shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes,

"You alright, Kyle?" The boy shook his head,

"I wanna go home, otou-san." The man sighed deeply, but he needed to reassure his son that this was for the better.

"I know you do, son. But, we can't. Please, for me, try to make one friend while we're here. I doesn't if its a toy or a chair, but I want to see you have fun, alright." Ryuto smiled at his boy, Kyle's eyes trembled as he noticed his father's smile. It was grand and true, he realized that he needed to be strong, he realized that being afraid makes you weak in the heart. So he nodded,

"Okay." Ryuto hugged his boy with all his might, "That's my brave son."

* * *

Kyle walked into the room where all the kids were, but once he entered, every group saw him. They looked at him was scrutinizing glances and immediately started to picker amongst themselves, occasionally looking back to steal one last glance at the nerdy four eyed boy. A kid with long blonde hair cut off Kyle's path the food with his hard chest, Kyle's head went head first in the thick stone-of-a chest and landed on his butt with a thud. He rubbed his head and hissed,

"Gomennasai!" He shouted, Kyle looked up and saw the strikingly angry boy a couple years older then him. The blonde had a nasty scowl on his face as he looked down upon the boy,

"Hey! Watch where you're going, pal!" He spat, Kyle started to tremble, this is exactly what he wanted to avoid. Suddenly, the boy grabbed Kyle by the collar and pulled him up to his face, at this moment Kyle literally forgot all there is to know about fighting, he was just too scared to think. "Who do you think you are, four eyes!" The boy started to laugh at the overly used joke, thus causing the entire room the laugh alongside him. Kyle sweat dropped,

"I'm really sorry for running into! Please, let me go." he begged. His voice quivering from fear, Kyle was on the verge of crying, the bully shoved him hard in his chest. Even with his training the push sent him flying to the ground. His glasses flew off his face as his head hit the ground, there were heavy cobwebs in his eyes, and his vision was blurry, but he was able to make out the sound of kids laughing loudly. His guess,

They're laughing at _me. _

Kyle shook the blurriness away and came back to reality, the bully was pointing at him and was laughing at the top of his lungs, but Kyle couldn't see, he could only hear. At this moment, the boy couldn't bear the embarrassment any longer, he curled up into a fettle position and covered his face with his arms. He could not let anyone see he was crying, people will think even more badly of him, the tears ran down his cheek in droves for minutes. Before he heard a heavenly voice emerge from out of the blue.

"Leave him alone, Riser!" The entire room went deep silent. Kyle let a few tears fall before he realized that the unbearable sound of laughter was gone. He uncoiled and looked up at the person who stood in front of him, his eyes were incredibly blurry but he was able to make out crimson. Something crimson was protecting him, "You're nothing but a mean bully, Riser!" said the heavenly voice again. Kyle squinted his eyes in a vain effort to see the person, he foot steps and the crimson moved. It moved a couple feet back, then walked up him and got down,

"You dropped something." the voice said. Kyle was transfixed by the gentle voice he heard. It was pretty, classy and strong. Suddenly, Kyle felt the cold sting of his metal glasses slip back onto his ears.

"Here you go." His eyes came into focus and what he saw was amazing. A girl with a light skin tone, blue-green eyes, long crimson red hair that ran all the way down to her thighs and that single strand sticking out from the top. She had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. The boy gulped as he was at a lost for words, the girl reached out and looked at him in worry,

"Are you alright?" Kyle shook his head and reached for the hand, her palms was soft as the girl he met before, Akeno's, and it was inviting to say the least. The girl pulled up Kyle and checked him over for cuts, touching his skin and poking his arms. "Yep. You're okay." she confirmed. Kyle couldn't speak, he was still dumbstruck by the girl in front of him. The girl turned to the boy named Riser,

"You're are bad kid, Riser. No wonder you don't have any friends, picking on kids is not how you make friends." The bully growled and raised his clenched fist high,

"Shut up, you! Someday you'll come to like me!" The red head merely turned around on her heel and grabbed Kyle's hand, she yanked the boy along out of the ball room and into the backyard. Kyle looked at their hands the entire way,

She's actually touching my _hand!_

The red head pulled Kyle outside, she shut the door a little and regained her breath. Kyle merely looked at the ground, feeling absolutely defeated and embarrassed. His self-esteem crushed and battered, Kyle merely walked over to a chair and cried. He cried silently and let the tears run down his cheek, he cried for a couple minutes before,

"I'm sorry," a soft statement came for the red head that saved him. Kyle sucked in a breath and wiped away his tears. Why was she sorry?

"Why...are you sorry?" he replied. The girl shifted from foot to foot, her cheeks glowing pink in the moonlight. Kyle observed the elegant white dress she was wearing, it made her look like a princess, and made him think.

"For embarrassing you." she said. The girl kick a pebble and dipped her head down so her bangs could cover her eyes. Kyle shook his head,

"No, no, you didn't embarrass me! You saved me!" came his loud reply. The girl's mouth opened in shock as she locked eyes with Kyle. But she dipped her head down again, Kyle kept his eyes on her.

"I'm...Rias, Rias Gremory." she toke short peaks at Kyle that made her look pretty and innocent. The boy walked up to Rias and offered his hand,

"I'm Kyle...Kyle Shirahma. Nice to meet you, Rias-chan." The girl blushed, she enjoyed it when the boy said Rias-chan, just the way it rolled of his tongue made her smile and feel warm inside. Rias reached out shook Kyle's hand.

"Likewise, Kyle-san." the two youngsters smiled at each other and shared a moment. Kyle started to observe Rias' hair, she noticed and started to flee away from his gaze. He put his hand out and stopped her,

"No, no, I wasn't-" Rias pulled her long crimson hair back and started to fiddle with it, almost if she wanted it hidden.

"You think my hair is weird too, don't you?" Kyle shook his head with vigor.

"No way! I really like you're hair, it makes you look like a princess!" The girl's face went beat red as she heard the complement,

"You're the first person to say that. Arigatou, Kyle-san." Kyle nodded his head, curious as ever he stepped closer to the girl, his eyes never leaving her hair.

"Can-can I touch your hair?" The girl's mouth made an O, Kyle blushed and retracted his hand, as if he was shocked by a metal door knob. But the girl smiled happily,

"Okay," Kyle blinked like an owl, he gulped. The boy moved ever so slowly to the girl and reached out, his index finger touching a long strand of crimson hair, Kyle eyebrows furrowed. He held the strand in his finger and ran it down the length, it was silky smooth to the touch. Rias smiled at the curious boy, "You really do like my hair?" Kyle smiled at her,

"Yeah, I do." Rias grabbed Kyle's hand again and looked into his emerald eyes. In her eyes Kyle could tell that she wanted something but he couldn't figure out what. She pulled the confused boy over to a nearby ledge and proceeded to climb up, Kyle watched as she made her way up the wall, grabbing onto the and window ledge and hoping to the adjacent ledge. She pulled herself up with a content, 'Hu!" Kyle gulped,

"Do you really think we should be doing this!?" He whispered/screamed. Rias peaked over the side and gestured for him to come up,

"Yes, silly! Just don't tell my Dad, okay!" Kyle gave her the thumbs up. The athletic boy hopped to the window ledge with not effort at all, looked and leaped to the next one, pulling himself up with little energy. Rias was seating on the ledge and was looking up at the full moon, Kyle strolled over to her and sat down. Rias suddenly pointed up at the starry sky and shouted,

"Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" She closed her eyes and hummed to herself, the boy merely raised an eyebrow, but followed along as well.

I wish for a lot of best friends.

The boy opened his eyes, Rias was beaming with joy, a smile on her face that shined in the night. "Did you wish for something nice?" asked Kyle. Rias merely looked up at the sky,

"Yes, I did." Kyle smiled, Rias laid her head on boy's shoulder and hummed. Kyle merely touched her hair and played with it, Rias giggled happily from the twirling of each strand. For the majority of the party, no one saw the birthday girl, only when she was called down to blow out the candles on her cake. She even disappeared when the gifts were ready, towards the very end of the party people said their farewells and goodbyes, kids fell asleep in their mother's arms and Lord Gremory saw the most heartwarming sight that night. He walked out onto the patio and looked over to his right side, he knew that some days Rias would climb on top of the roof and merely seat, so it wasn't a surprise to see _her_ up there, what really caught his attention was Ryuto's boy becoming really, really acquainted with his daughter. Rias' head was on his shoulder and the two kids were pointing up at the stars, probably naming a few nearby constellations. The father smiled at the couple, Kyle looked deeply into Rias' eyes and said,

'Could we be friends?" he timidly asked. The young girl gave him a toothy smile, she held up a her pinkie finger, Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"We have to pinkie swear to be friends forever,'kay?" Kyle nodded his head and lifted his pinkie finger. The two locked their fingers together and chanted,

"I swear." at the same time. Lord Gremory and Ryuto, who just joined the party grinned at their children. Rias frowned, "I just wish you didn't have to go." Kyle frowned as well, he knew that sooner or later he had to leave. But he played it optimistic,

"We'll see each other again. I know it!" He gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Rias felt relived to hear such words, Ryuto checked watched and sucked his teeth. "We really have to go." Lord Gremory nodded in agreement,

"Hey honey, Kyle-san needs to leave." he called. Rias turned around and frowned. Kyle mirrored her expression as well, reluctantly he got up and headed for the edge, he hopped into his father's arms. Rias leaped into her father's as well, Ryuto and Lord Gremory set down their kids so the could share their farewells.

"Come on, Kyle. Say goodbye." The boy walked up to Rias and smiled,

"We'll see each other again, promise!" Rias grinned.

"Yeah, I sure hope so." The all said their goodbyes and dispersed from each other. When Kyle entered the car and rested his head on the window and sighed, nothing in this world made him more sad than to leave one of his friends. Unless,

"Hey otou-san! Kyle's gotta girlfriend!" she said, in her high pitched sing song voice. The young boy face palmed as she sang the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song as they pulled out of the drive way.

Sirzech went up to her sister's room and knocked on the door, Rias opened with a mild attitude. "What do you want?" she asked. Sirzechs shrugged his shoulder and chuckled,

"Couldn't help but notice you're new boyfriend onee-san. He's really geeky-POW! A cotton pillow just slammed into his face.

"He's not a geek to me! And he's not my BOYFRIEND!" Screamed a steaming red Rias. Sirzechs indulged in this moment and ran for it, chanting,

"Rias gotta boyfriend, Rias got boyfriend!" In his sing song voice. Rias hurled pillow after pillow as the siblings ran down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a blaring alarm clock woke young Shirahama out of his bed with a start. The boy unconsciously rolled off the surface of his bed and screamed,

"Woo-WAA!-BONK!" Kyle landed face first into the ground. His head hammering a pulse of some kind. The boy groaned and rubbed his sore fore head with the palm of his hand, "Ow...that hurt." he rolled onto his side and broke his way out of the cocoon blanket he was wrapped up in. It toke awhile but he managed to pry himself free, the boy stretched when he escaped, like a lion on the savanna, Kyle yawned with his mouth wide open. He released an oh-so powerful morning breath into the world and popped his back,

"Owww...That felt good." Kyle stretched his arms out and slowly stumbled onto his feet like a bear out of hibernation, he groggily rubbed his face and walked to the window to wake his sleepily butt up. He trudged to the window and pulled the blinds apart and was greeted to a blindingly hot degree of heavenly sunlight, the boy's irises contracted at an alarming speed, and the reaction made his eyes water, but nonetheless this defiantly woke up the boy. He flinched away from the dangerous window and yelped, "Ah! My eyes!" he shouted. Kyle rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply, the boy walked over to the still blaring alarm clock and slammed it off. He squinted his eyes at the numbers, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets,

"Oh crap! I need to get dress!" The boy grabbed a pair of underwear from his drawer and bolted for the bathroom, thus slamming the door in the process. Kyle entered the bathroom, he switched the nozzle to hot and hopped in. The boy started to scrub his body vigorously, almost until his skin went pink. After a good 10 minutes he switched the nozzle off and swiped the shower curtain back, he grabbed a red towel and started to dry his body down. The boy swung the door open and ran downstairs, dressed only in his underwear. He hot stepped down the stairs and ran into his leaving room, his sister was fully dressed and was holding his attire for the day, she had a self satisfied look on her face. Kyle sighed in defeat and walked up to his sister and snatched the clothes from her oh-so perfect hands and snorted,

"Thanks, onee-san." he sarcastically retorted. Saya merely closed her eyes and smiled, "No problem, Onii-san." Kyle grimaced at his sister before slipping into his jeans and collard shirt. The siblings went to the table and made themselves breakfast, Kyle made himself three bowels of rice and scarfed the bowels down in an alarming speed. While Saya toke her time and actually enjoyed her meal, Ryuto was there to see his children off for school. He packed each of the children a nice pristine meal that would surely fill their hungry urges, even Kyle's, he sweat dropped at the thought."_ ' I don't know where he gets it from, but that boy has the stomach the size of a damn blackhole!'_ He waved goodbye and they waved back with equal vigor with wide smiles on their faces,

"Sayonara, otou-san!" shouted the kids in perfect unison. Ryuto smiled at his children,

"Yoiichinichiwo" (Have a nice day) The kids turned their backs to their father and headed off for school.

The children walked to school in silence, until Kyle decided to break the ice. "So uh, onee-san," Saya turned her head and blinked,

"Yes?" Kyle bowed his head and started to tap his fingers together nervously as he started to worry about school. It was the first day after all,

"Aren't you a little worried about school?" he whispered. Saya merely smiled and wrapped her arm around Kyle's shoulders, pulling him close so she could convey her point. "Honestly...I'm not really worried. You should stop being scared onii-san, " she pointed a finger at the boy's nose. Kyle furrowed his brows at the clear jab,

"I'm not scared!" Saya chuckled, clearly finding a hidden joke in his statement. Kyle raised an eyebrow,

"Good! Besides, you're good at making friends. Remember that Rias girl we met, you made friends with her really quick." Kyle turned his head and contemplated hard, she's right though, he and that girl really hit it off well that night. But that was different, this is school! The boy gulped as he thought harder, a sweat drop laid on the back of his head when he saw the school in the distance. Saya and Kyle were in two different classes, so the only real time they would see each other would be morning and afterschool. Kyle sucked in a breath of air to calm his nerves, Saya leaned in close and pressed a sisterly kiss on his cheek and headed off towards the school. Kyle started to run after her,

"Hey wait! Onee-san!" He ran after his sister in a urgent pace.

The two parted ways and went to their respected rooms, Kyle tried to play it cool and blended into the ground. His head hanging low and his eyes being covered by his brown straight hair, Kyle entered his small classroom, he observed the few students that were there. Mostly girls he noticed, taking mental snap shots, Kyle surveyed the room then looked for a nice seat to hide from the other kids. He moved down the row inconspicuously, but even still kids noticed his presence. Kyle noticed and dipped his head down lower, Kyle spotted a nice seat in the middle of the second to last row of the classroom. He squeezed through and plotted himself in the plastic/metal chair. The boy laid his bag down and unzipped the main compartment, he reached in a fished for a decent sized book to keep him company. Once he found one, Kyle took it out and started to read it silently to himself. Once his mind became engrossed in the story, Kyle forgot about the kids in his class. Minutes passed before he heard more children's chatter fill up the room, but at certain moment, Kyle's ears twitched when heard a familiar voice.

"...Hi...I'm Rias..." Kyle knew that voice, his eyes shot up from the page as he tried to pinpointed the correct source of the sound. To many kids were in the way, then he heard another voice,

"I'm Akeno..." His ears twitched again. The boy turned his head slight northeast and halted, standing by the door were two girls, in fact, two girls Kyle recognized. Kyle mouth opened up a little in joy, who would've thought that the two girls he just met the other day were now in his class. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were shaking hands at the door. They didn't know it, but the two young girls were sealing a life-long friendship pact that would come into the future very soon. In all honesty, Kyle had mixed emotions about this, should he pretend not to know them? Should he hide and not draw attention to himself? The boy decided against that, he really just wanted to say hi, so he was willing at the moment to deal with the backlash. The emerald eyed boy raised his hand out, his mouth shinning with excitement and happiness.

"Akeno-chan, Rias-chan!" The two girls stopped, turned and saw a very happy boy waving at them. Their somber faces started to light up, as well as their hearts. The two young girls waved back to him with equal emotion,

"Kyle-san!" they shouted in perfect unison. The duo ran up to his desk and smiled at him, Kyle stared back and grinned. Realizing something, Kyle turned to left and his right, fortunately there were two empty desk perfectly placed beside the boy. He pointed to both of them and looked up at the two girls with an overjoyed look.

"These desks are open!" The two girls didn't hesitant for a second and plotted themselves right beside Kyle. The two girls put down their bags and started to talk with the boy. Minutes passed as the kids bickered and talked amongst themselves, Kyle leaned over to Akeno and whispered,

"Do you know who our teacher is?" He asked, the black haired girl shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Kyle leaned over and whispered the same thing to Rias,

"Who's our teacher?" The red haired girl merely shrugged. Kyle sighed, he then turned his gaze to the board desk and waited. Well, until Rias leaned over and started to talk,

"Do you have a sister, Kyle-san?" The boy nodded his head and flipped his book shut. Akeno decided to join the conversation too,

"I think I saw her in the hallway. She a lot like you." She pointed a finger towards Kyle, the boy smiled and nodded back.

"Yeah, I know. Her name is Saya." Rias and Akeno did an, "Ohhh." as they figured her name out with the snap of their fingers. Rias started to venture to the window with her eyes,

"She's very pretty." she said, Akeno looked away and gazed at the flat surface of her desk.

"She is." added Akeno. Kyle smiled, seems like they ran into his friendly sibling in the hallway, Saya was always good at making friends, sometimes kids would just float to her like a human magnet. Kyle was the polar opposite, kids repelled away from him.

"Saya's a nice person. She has a lot of friends, other kids just really like her. Do you guys like her?" His eyes shifted from one girl to the other, Akeno closed her eyes and smiled, and Rias mirrored her expression perfectly.

"I like her." said Akeno,

"Me too." said Rias, then the red head started to frown, "I always wanted a big onee-san." Akeno frowned as well, "I always wanted a onii-san." Kyle's eyebrows started to fall as his expression followed, but he couldn't stand seeing two such nice girls feel glum and down, so he said the first thing that came to his heart.

"You know what, I think Akeno-chan and Rias-chan are the nicest people I've ever met." The two girls looked up at him wide eyed, Kyle looked from left to right and smirked, their reactions were exactly what he was aiming for. Pure Gold. Their faces were red with blush, Kyle genuinely felt that way around these girls, he wasn't trying to score points with them, he was merely was telling the truth. Akeno tapped on Kyle's shoulder, grabbing his attention,

"You're a very nice person. Kyle-san." Rias then lightly tugged on his right sleeve,

"You're also friendly too." Now it was his turn to blush. Kyle noticed the two girls share a smirk across the desk, seems like their plan of attack succeed. Suddenly a group of unnoticed girls came walking up to the three friends, the leader, a girl with pig tails and blonde hair had her hands on her hips and smirked at the kids in front of her. Her little posse followed their leader's example, Akeno and Rias unintentionally grabbed Kyle's hand below the desk, the boy gulped. Kyle sweat dropped when the girl jabbed a finger at Rias,

"Why is your hair red!?" she demanded in her high rambunctious strained voice. Rias fiddled with her hair and stared at the floor in embarrassment, clearly the question hurt her feelings.

"It's my natural hair color, otou-san said it ran in the family." she quietly stammered. Kyle furrowed his brows, he didn't like this girl one bit, her attitude was sickening. Then one of her cronies pointed to Akeno, directly at her gorgeous violet eyes.

"Why are your eyes purple?" said the annoying girl with gaps in her mouth. She cocked her head and put a finger to her lips in confusion. Akeno looked at her lap and closed her eyes tight,

"I get them from my kaa-san." she whispered. The group of girls looked at each other and started talking amongst themselves, probably coming to the conclusion if these kids were cool or not. Kyle merely glared at them, he couldn't fathom their lack of respect for other people. His eyebrows were furrowed dangerously, his glare could kill if stared at directly. The leader turned around a brought out a hand, asking Rias for a hand shake. Kyle wished badly that her hand would fall off, the girl had the audacity to smile and say,

"I guess we can be friends." Rias sweat dropped, her eyebrows went uneven as she contemplated her decision. Very hesitantly she reached out and grabbed her hand and shook it slowly, very unsure is this was the right choice. A random girl throw out her hand towards Akeno, Kyle saw the action and squinted his eyes slightly. The black haired girl reached out uneasily and grabbed her hand. Kyle released an evil aura, to him these girls malevolent and spelled disaster. The posse noticed his aura and abruptly scooted away from the trio, almost if a plague came through that side. Akeno and Rias blinked, then like the flick of a switch, Kyle turned off the aura. Akeno pointed at the girls,

"What was that about?" Rias and Kyle shook their heads and shrugged,

"I dunno." they said. Rias, Akeno, and Kyle started talking about their siblings before the sound of thick heals could be heard from the room. Every child in the room toke that as a sign to shut the hell up and plot themselves in a chair. The room went eerie quiet as the teacher walked in the classroom, at that moment Kyle's eyes began to grow into soccer balls. He gulped as he gazed upon his soon-to be teacher. The person was an extremely gorgeous woman with curly blonde hair and radiant blue eyes to match, she had a voluptuous figure and was dressed in a professional teacher's outfit, consisting of a mid length gray skirt with violet silk shirt, with a pair of soft gray pumps. She had a brief case in her hand and walked up to the room, the buxom woman wore a pair of round nerdy glasses and greeted the class with a soft smile.

"Good morning class." her voice was humble and sweet, the entire class of 1-B was under her spell.

"Good morning sensei." the class repeated back in perfect sync. The blonde moved to her desk and landed down her belongings, she pulled up a chart and started to introduce herself to the class,

"My name is Mrs. Gabriella, and from now until the end of the year I will be your teacher. I hope we get along well, because I can tell," her eyes started to scan the room slowly. "that there are some sweet face in this class." her blue shinning orbs landed on Kyle, the boy shivered for some reason. He show a person with countless knowledge and experience in her eyes, abruptly the hairs on his skin started to stand up, and his blood ran cold. Thankfully her eyes left his and resumed their course through the room, the boy gulped. After her little evaluation of the class she started reading off names, the seconds tick by before,

"Kyle...Shirahama?" The way she said his name can only be described as...excited, almost if she _wanted_ that name to be on the roster. The boy raised his arm up high,

"Here, sensei!" The teacher made eye contact with the boy and smiled proudly, Kyle slowly brought his arms down, he was unsettled by the look she gave him. Mrs. Gabriella resumed her attendance and started off her class. She grabbed a stack of papers and made her way through the aisles, she moved with an elegance that made every kid stare.

"To start off this lesson, I want to know what you want to be when you grow up." She slipped a piece of paper onto Kyle's desk, it had a huge dominant blank box in the middle and a phrase, 'I want to be a- blank' at the top.

"You guys can draw what ever comes to your mind, and if you don't know how to draw...then just doodle. This is strictly for fun." she smiled at her students as she made her way to the board. Kyle looked at his paper and immediately went to work drawing, he already knew hands down what he wanted to be. A scientist, just like his father, Kyle's always had a passion for science, ask him any question about science and he'd probably give you confused answer. It toke some concentration but Kyle managed to finish his drawing, it was a man wearing a white coat and was looking down a pretty detailed microscope. Who knew Kyle was an artist. Lately he's been spending a few days to himself and just started to draw, Ryuto literally thought at that moment that his son was a Swiss army knife. Everyday his son surprised him. He blew on his drawing lightly and showed it off to his best friends, who in turn, showed off theirs as well. They all shared kind smiles at each others artwork, but Akeno and Rias couldn't compete with Kyle's.

"Yours is way better, Kyle-san!" complimented Rias, Akeno jabbed a finger at it.

"That's cheating!" she whined. Kyle rubbed his forehead nervously and looked at their creations, he to admit, they weren't bad either. Rias' picture depicted what seems to be her standing behind a podium and talking to a group of kids, almost if she was presenting a speech. The people looked happy and cheered her name with their hands raised high. Rias pointed to the middle of the picture, where the podium was, and explained.

"I want to be a president when I grow up." she grinned. Kyle gave her a friendly thumbs up,

"That's awesome, Rias-chan!" The girl blushed. He turned his head towards Akeno, the petite girl's picture also depicted her, but in Akeno's picture she was some type of queen. Her kingdom's inhabitants kneeling before her, Akeno drew herself a very colorful dress, all white and gold. Kyle's mouth opened up wide,

"Wow! I wanta be a queen!" Akeno and Rias chuckled, while Kyle looked back and forth between the two in confusion. "What's so funny!" he asked. Akeno regained some of her composure,

"Only the king's wife can be a queen! Haven't you read the fairytales?" Questioned Akeno, Kyle puckered his lips, his mind finally piecing together the puzzle.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" the two girls looked at Kyle's picture and pout,

"What do you want to be, Kyle-san?" asked the two girls in unison. The boy looks at his paper and smile,

"A scientist." The girls shared a look of confusion,

"What does a sci-en-tist do?" said Akeno, she clearly never heard the word because it toke her awhile to pronounce it. Kyle started to stare at the paper as his mind calculated.

"They study things. Very cool things." he finished. The class went off without a situation, Mrs. Gabriella calmed her class down like a professional and brilliantly transitioned into their first subject of the school year. Language arts. The trio of friends were very eager to learn, so they sat attentively still in their seats and paid close attention to every single word uttered by their teacher. The minutes ticked by rather slowly, but nonetheless lunch time rolled around. Kyle, Rias and Akeno ate their lunches undisturbed and idly talked about their teacher and just what might be in store for them in the not so distant future. The day finished off with recess, the teacher dismissed the class outside, she managed to file everyone out according. Kyle was the last one to leave. He really didn't want to play, but he was forced to. The girls ran ahead of him, leaving him behind with the other students. He really didn't mind, the boy walked leisurely outside, everyone was enjoying themselves in the spring weather, boys played ball, girls played hide-n-seek, just imagine every game you played as a child and you pretty much get the picture. Laughter and mayhem commenced, but Kyle wanted to seclude himself. The boy walked around and immediately searched for a place to hide, the boy timidly walked around with his hands in his pockets, he swayed on the edges of the outside equipment, trying desperately not to attract attention.

His eyes soon spotted a nice tree out in the distance, Kyle's mouth went agape as he finally found the perfect spot to rest. The boy strolled over to the immense tree trunk and looked up at the branches and leaves. Kyle could feel the calm cool air hit his face, automatically making him feel drowsy and tired, suddenly a yawn escaped his lips. His eyes started to fell heave and so did his body, he lowered himself to the ground and leaned his back up against the tree. The emerald eyed boy made himself conformable and waited until his eyes started to shut close, he enjoyed the almost perfect weather in silence. Before he knew it, Kyle dozed off.

It is said that when a person dreams, time in the dream seems to move faster then the actual time in reality. And this is all true, Kyle woke up with a start, his ears heard of familiar scream, the boy jumped to his feet and walked away from the tree in a brisk pace. His eyes searched for the source of the sound, he jumped from each kid to the other, until he say and alleyway and looked down it. In the middle they were three boys circling Rias and Akeno like predators about to pounce on there prey, the leader of this group was none other than the boy who bullied him at the party. Kyle gulped, his eyes dilated when he recognized his face the face of Riser, he then hid behind the corner and prayed he didn't see him. He breathed deeply and controlled his heartbeat, he poked his head out of the corner and listened.

"What's up with her hair!?" shouted an obnoxious insult by one of the boys. Riser and his cronies laughed, then the group peered down at Akeno with evil intent in their eyes, even at a young age kids could express emotions that are only seen in adults.

"Stop staring at me like that!" screamed Riser. One of the boys suddenly pushed Rias to the ground, then Riser pushed Akeno hard.

"OW!" She whimpered in pain, Kyle's eye contracted deep, his once calm heartbeat started to beat rapidly as the girl hit the ground, Kyle could see a scarp on her arm. Tears started to build on the bridge of Akeno's eyes as Rias tended to her friend in kind.

"Akeno-san! Are you alright!" The gaggle of boys started to point and laugh at Akeno, the girl let her tears fall, Rias turned her head and shouted,

"Leave us alone!" The boy's laughter's grew louder,

"Or what!?" they beckoned. Kyle furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth tight, the boy balled his fist as his body trembled from anger and rage. How dare those boys hurt Akeno and Rias! His only friends that gave him happiness in the short time they've been together, the boy sucked in a deep breath of air as he expelled all ounces of fear and terror. The boy released a dangerous aura, one that the so called teacher could feel. A boy grabbed Rias' arm and yanked her, Kyle snapped,

" .GO!" The entire confined space went quiet at the sound of a booming voice. The boys slowly turned around and gazed at the newly changed Kyle, the emerald eyed boy noticed their terrified expressions and smirked triumphantly, but his lips turned into frown as he jabbed a finger at the group.

"Leave my friends alone! Right...NOW!" The boy named Riser let go of Rias and shoved her to the ground, Kyle grimaced and charged at the boy. Timing it perfectly, Kyle planted a small kick to his chest, sending the boy flying off his feet and landing on his rear end. Rias and Akeno moved over and merely let Riser skid across the floor. Kyle turned towards the other boys and stared menacingly at each one of them, they trembled and ran away in the blink of an eye. Just like a light switch, Kyle shut off the immense aura and released a breath of relief. The boy frowned, Kyle immediately ran to his friends aid. He kneeled down a looked over Akeno and Rias, he gently grabbed her arm and looked at the cut.

"It hurts." whispered Akeno. Kyle frowned, he turned towards Rias, the red head was clutching her sore arms and relaxed when Kyle looked at her with caring eyes.

"I'm alright, Kyle-san." She gave him a reassuring smile. Suddenly the group started to hear the unmistakable sound of crying, they looked behind them and saw a wimping Riser, tears were flowing down his eyes like a leaky faucet. Suddenly he screamed,

"That hurt!" He shouted, "I'm telling Gabriella-sensei!" Kyle rolled his eyes, he could care less if he got in trouble, besides he knew the truth, Riser and his gang were bulling his friends.

"That won't be necessary, Riser-kun." The boy gulped, and so did everyone else. They turned,

"Gabriella-sensei!" they shouted in unison. The teacher had her hands on her hips as she evaluated the situation with a professional attitude. Knowing exactly who was involved she turned towards Rias,

"What happened here exactly, Rias-san?" she asked in a polite voice. Rias fiddled with her skirt and averted her eyes towards the ground.

"Riser and his friends were picking on me and Akeno. Then Kyle stopped them from bullying us. Akeno got hurt though." she whispered. Gabriella cupped her chin in thought as she worked out what to do with these two boys.

The angel, Gabriel rubbed her temples as she came to her conclusion as to what to do with the Phoenix child and Kyle. She didn't show it, but the spiritual pressure this boy released could be felt all throughout the 3 realms. Gabriel started to sweat bullets as she shivered to the bone, the mere thought of that power made her tremble. She released a breath and furrowed her brows at the young Phoenix offspring, she then pointed a guilty finger towards him and frowned disapprovingly.

"I'll deal with you inside, Riser," she growled. The boy stopped his crying in a split second and walked inside the building with his head down in a melancholy way. Her expression changed when she laid her eyes on the solemn face of Kyle, the boy was looking at the ground, knowing full well that he was guilty for hitting another student. Gabriel decided to give the boy some slack, so she kneeled down and reached out for his shoulder. The boy flinched a little at the touch, Gabriel gave him a reassuring smile.

"You can't go around hitting other kids, Kyle-kun. Next time when you see something like this, please and come tell me." Kyle's eyes shot up, the teacher could see his surprised face,

"So...So does that mean I'm still in trouble?" The teacher shook her head.

"No. But just this once,'kay?" The boy nodded his head vigorously. "Good. Now, do me a big favor and take Akeno and Rias-chan to the nurse's office." She pointed towards the building, Kyle nodded again and stood up on his feet. He walked over to Akeno and raised to her up gently,

"Thank you, Kyle-san." He smiled and reached out for Rias. She grabbed his hand and with little strength, pulled her back onto her feet, the trio walked to the nurses office in silence.

A couple doors away, Akeno tugged on Kyle's sleeve, the boy looked down and gave her a quizzical look.

"That was very brave, Kyle-san." The boy blushed, Kyle started to rub his cheek with his finger. Rias wrapped her arm around Kyle's and snuggled close to the boy, Kyle really didn't know what to do so he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Those boys were jerks! Thank you saving us," His face went redder, but Kyle's face went serious.

"I'll do anything to protect my friends." He flicked a thumb up and smiled at both of them.

"And that's a promise! Now and forever!" The two girl couldn't help but smile back, the face shining with happiness. And this was the start of long relationship that would span years.

* * *

**4 years later**

Kyle, Rias and Akeno's relationship has grown stronger in short 4 years they've known each other. Even with Rias and Akeno's on growing popularity they still were the of best friends, through and through. Spending quality time after school together, joining clubs and student councils, or just sharing a cup of tea, the trio were almost inseparable by the hip. Boys envied Kyle for how close he was, girls envied him for how familiar he was too. Kyle's two best friends were basically idols, and he was the not so popular one. But as the trees and plants grow over time, people grow as well. Kyle's growing up to be an exceptional smart young man, his straight brown hiar is starting to get longer and his body has gotten ever more bulkier, due to the harsh training he's endured through numerous martial arts. His intelligence has grown tremendously over time, almost surpassing every child in his district. And unfortunately, Kyle was one of those early bloomers, which means he's currently going through the oh-so important time known as puberty. Where a boy becomes a man, and he doesn't fail to notice that his friends are starting out early as well. Akeno and Rias' bodies were changing as well, both were growing ample breast for their ages and both of their bodies were starting to turn voluptuous. Poor Kyle noticed this and his self-esteem was hit _hard_. The boy didn't notice this yet, but deep down within the girls' hearts a small bud of love and affection started to sprout, there were days when Kyle would just stare of into space, not really sure why, usually when something bothered him deeply, Akeno and Rias would just stare intently and feel lost in his gentle emerald eyes. They couldn't figure out why, but every time Kyle went swimming or running they would feel an unbearable heat within their body. This heat was in fact pleasurable and the girls were confused as to what it was, and why it was triggered by seeing a nice muscly tone Kyle exercise. Also, Rias and Akeno soon came to terms about who they truly were, one was a fallen angel, while the other was a pureblood devil. The two sore a pact to never reveal themselves to their best friend, terrified to what his reaction might be.

But on one rainy day, something changed Kyle, something that would shape him for the rest of his life.

Saya and Kyle were walking home from an honest day of school on a rainy afternoon. The heavy black clouds covered the sun and stopped any sunlight from entering Japan, the rain poured relentlessly on the pedestrians bellow, making the whole scene look rather gloomy and depressing. Kyle walked close with his sister, whose height was a couple inches shorted than his. The two walked a relative silence neither one of them willing to break the ice. Saya looked up at her brother, his eyes were facing forward, peering in the future, his expression looking bored and tired. Saya sighed and managed to grin at her timid older brother,

"I heard Rias won the swim meet yesterday. Also, I heard Akeno got 1st place at her gymnastics competition too." Kyle managed to warm up at the sound of those names. Just the mere mention of Rias or Akeno made Kyle's inside feel funny, almost like butterflies or his stomach doing summersault. He looked down at his sister and pulled her close, the sudden embrace made Saya yelp, but she had to enjoy her brother's immense body heat.

"No wonder you were so happy today, Kyle-kun!" declared Saya. He nodded his head somberly and smiled, Saya jabbed his abs roughly with her finger. He winced, but shrugged it off

"I'm guessing you went to see both of them, right? My guess, you cheered them on the whole way." Kyle chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck, he turned towards his imoto and let out a hearty laugh.

"Hehe, I guess I kinda embarrassed them," Kyle could easily remember their flushed, red faces as he cheered them on the loudest. Well, he was only supporting, wasn't his fault that he actually cared. Saya chuckled, the girl wiped her raven black hair back over her ear absentmindedly, her yellow orbs almost glowing in the dark light like a cat's. Saya has grown quite well over the last four years, the girl was a spiting image of her mother, her body becoming more feminine and petite each day. What's interesting about Saya was her fascination for cats, one day she brought home a stray black cat who was roaming on the streets for god knows how long, Ryuto made a strict rule about pets, and that rule was "NO!" The felines were Saya's Achilles heel, any time, or anywhere she saw a cat she'd run up to it, praise it, and probably pet it nonstop. It was very humorous watching the girl play with the animal, but she never could have one.

The two walked by an empty dirty alleyway, Saya's ears twitched when she heard a soft, "Meow." Kyle kept walking, Saya's head poked back into the hallway rather comically, she blinked when her eyes registered a small undeniable adorable kitten laying in a box. The feline stretched, his mouth opening up and releasing a yawn, Saya squealed,

"Oh my GAWD he's so CUTTEE!" she cooed. Almost if some unknown entity toke over Saya's body she lunged forward to pet the creature. She kneeled down and started lightly patting the cats head, the feline purred a soft hum. Saya squealed with delight as the animal's purred loudly, realizing something was missing, Kyle noticed the empty gap by his side. He sighed, knowing full well what happened. He turned on his heel and walked back to the alleyway, he face palmed when he saw his sister there.

"Saya..." he whined, Saya frowned.

"Oh come on, onii-san. He's just too cute to resist." Kyle rolled his eye, but he looked at the small kitten and grinned, she was right. That cat is cute, falling victim to its unimaginable cutness, Kyle kneeled down and tickled the sweet spot behind the ear. The cat really enjoyed the attention, due to its content meows and purrs. While Saya was busy flattering herself with the cat, Kyle noticed a metal nozzle appear in his peripheral vision. He looked up and saw the unmistakable shine of a pistol, pointed directly at his face. His eye dilated and his blood ran icy cold, he gently tapped Saya's shoulder.

"Saya...move...away." he demanded, Saya smiled and chuckled like everything was normal.

"Ok, onii-san." she opened her eyes and looked up, the girl screamed. But the owner of the pistol lunged forward and grabbed Saya, simultaneously cupping his black gloved hand over her mouth. Kyle lunged but he was to slow, the man planted a push kick and launched him back into the street. He reached and shouted,

"SAYA!" He screamed. The man was wearing some sort of black mask and turned tailed to run, Kyle didn't hesitate, the young boy ran after the illusive man. He increase his inertia Kyle would hop of the refined walls, adding as a boosting agent. His heart was hammering in his chest as drug called adrenaline was pumping through his veins. After running through a multitude of corners, Kyle was beginning to gain. The man turned a corner and he followed, it was a dead end. The cursed under his breath,

"Shit!" Kyle halted in his tracks, regained the needed breath and lashed out.

"Let go of my sister!" The cursed again and spun on his heel. Kyle balled his fist tight and prepared himself to strike at any moment. The thug pointed the end of his pistol to Saya's skull, the girl screamed on the top of her lungs, tears coming out in droves.

"AHHH! Onii-san, HELP!" Kyle reached out, but the pushed harder on the other end of his gun.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT!" He shouted menacingly, Kyle immediately put his hands up in surrender. He cursed himself for not being more vigilant about his surroundings. The gun eased away from his sister's head slowly, "Good, now turn around and walk away." The man made a swirly circle with his gun, Kyle's heart beat slowed down, this was one of many unparalleled occurrences in his life, thinking solely on instinct, Kyle's feet moved on their own accord. His soles almost floating off the ground, the boy zoomed in towards the man with unimaginable speed. The thug stepped back in shock when he realized this, Kyle reached for the gun and pulled but a nasty elbow strike made contact was rib, probably cracking them. He flew back and landed on his butt, the boy groaned in pain and started to curl up into a fettle position, to him the pain could only be described as being stabbed by a hundred burning needles under his skin. He groaned loudly, his vision was becoming blurry, the man cursed and pointed the gun directly at his head.

"You fuckin BRAT!" Saya's eyes dilated, she knew what was going happen. She toke it upon herself and bit down on the man's hand as hard as she could, drawing blood in the process. The man hollered and screamed, her teeth sunk deeper into his hand before she was thrown to the wall with immense force, causing the sound to echo through the alleyway. They couldn't see the man's face but they knew what he was feeling, pure anger.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He satanically yelled. Saya shook the cobwebs from her vision, she turned and saw her brother begging for his life, his muddy hand up in surrender as he crawled back, "Please...stop" he pleaded. She gasped, her eyes saw the man cock the gun back, on impulse she ran in front of her brother.

"ONII-SAN!" The world went in slow motion, the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the alleyway, Kyle closed his eyes and waited for his impending doom. But it never came, he opened them slowly, and there, her arms spread out wide in a protective cover was Saya. Their eyes locked, Kyle's mind started to function and soon he came to the unforgivable conclusion,

"Sa-Saya..." his voice trembled. The girl smiled at her brother and collapsed into his arms. The shock of it all with still evident in his eyes, he laid her down and frantically chanted,

"No, no, no, no..." The boy's eyes evaluated her body, hopping to dear lord that the man missed on purpose. His eyes landed on the center of her chest and,

"Oh god..." he breathlessly chanted. Immediately Kyle ripped off a large piece of her thick rain jacket and applied it to the wound, He knew that pressure would stop bleeding, it was just so shocking. Tears were starting to build on his eyelids, he looked at Saya's face, for some reason she looked at peace with the world. The boy pushed hard on the wound,

"Saya, please...you're gonna be alright. Hang in there!" he shouted, fear was overwhelming his body as he began to tremble, Saya looked up at her big brother and smiled the best she could, a line of crimson blood down her mouth. He pushed harder, and his tears came out harder.

"Kyle...please, I know I won't make it." The boy shook his head in disbelief and sneered.

"DON'T SAY THAT! I'll call an ambulance, just don't die okay!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, his hands were coated in his sister's blood as he typed the emergency number with shaky hands. He screamed like a mad man into the phone for help, his tears flowing from his eye like a geyser. After he got the go ahead Kyle threw the phone out of his palms and applied his hands back onto his sister. Blood caked his each digit as her body began to look ghostly pale, he cried and screamed,

"SAYA...COME ON! PLEASE DON'T..." He was cut off when a limp hand came up to stroke his face, his shoulder hunched and his body shook even more, but his eyes locked onto his sister's.

"Listen...onii-san." He shook his head and grabbed the hand that was on his face for support. He leaned in close and breathed,

"Ya, sis?" Her smile grew as she saw a broken smile emerge on her brother's terrified face.

"Do me a big favor?" he nodded vigorously,

"Anything."

"Grow up to make lots of good friends, please take care of otou-san. And please, don't ever forget me, be strong onii-san. Cause I was never strong, I love you." And just like that her unbearably cold hand became limp and it started to cascade down from his cheek. Kyle was in uber shock, the hand hit the floor with thud as he tried to fathom what just happened. His face scrunched up as he remembered, remembered everything he and his sister did together. Flashes of memories popped into his mind like snapshots, times where there was happiness and joy, peace and love. Kyle screamed in agony and threw himself onto his sister's chest, the boy cried his heart out and chanted countlessly,

"Saya...Saya...Saya..." he whined, his voice crescendos all the way up to a scream, the boy pulled back and roared into the sky. "SAYYYAAA!" The realms of reality shivered to the bone as they felt his unimaginable power. He cried, and cried some more, the ambulance finally arrived and shipped them off to the nearest hospital. Kyle sat there in the waiting room a broken child, his eyes covered by his bangs and his hands placed firmly on his lap. Even breathing was unbearable for him to do, Ryuto came skidding through the sliding doors, a doctor walked up to the man and broke him the bad new gently. He walked over to his son, kneeled down, landed a hand on his shoulder and cried. The grown man wimped loudly as he hugged his son with all his might. Thus in turn making Kyle cry as well, but the boy shed silent tears of sadness. Ryuto looked up at his son, tears drenching his eyes,

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I should've been there, I'm so sorry." He cried, The boy locked eyes with Ryuto's emerald eyes and frowned.

"I was so scared otou-san!" He lunged for his father for support. The man caught his son and shared a deep hug as they grieved for there lost, Kyle let lose into his father's business suit, Ryuto stroked his son's hair and whispered small coos like, "It's alright, son." Or "Let it all out." The two males of the Shirahama family stayed in this heart wrenching embrace for hours.

* * *

A couple days later they held the funeral, Ryuto made sure that Saya's body was buried right next to Tsuki's. The people who attended to the rainy memorial were merely a handful, Kyle's grandparents, a couple friends that knew her, Rias and her family, Akeno and her father. All these people dressed in black in remembrance of that bright smile that blessed them everyone's day. The prayer was said and the people dispersed from the funeral, the cold rain poured relentlessly on the people, and Kyle, dressed in a pristine soak suit and tie, was standing over his sisters tomb, a solemn frown etched in his face as he stared. Rias, dressed black frilly dress with an umbrella and Akeno, wearing a wonder kimono, watched their friend with saddened eyes. They too were devastated when they heard the horrible news of Saya's death, the girls watched as Kyle stood motionlessly straight. Now whenever they look into his eyes, they see a broken soul. A boy who's lost everything, even though it was not in their best interest to stay, Akeno and Rias walked up beside Kyle and intertwined there arms around his. Akeno on the left, Rias on the right. Kyle was phased by this, but the boy toke in a long breath and managed to speak,

"You guys should leave, you'd catch ammonia." he whispered in a broken voice. Rias and Akeno looked up at there best friend and frowned, they personally couldn't care less if they got sick. They wanted to be there for him, no matter what happens.

"We're not leaving." came the determined voice of Rias Gremory. She tightened her hold on his arm and move closer to his warm body for comfort.

"Why would we leave?" said a disheartened Akeno Himejima as she tightened her grip as well. Kyle realized something and smiled, even though it was broken.

"Thanks, you guys," he turned to Rias and Akeno and smiled calmly. "for just being here." He sighed and turned back to the grave, Akeno and Rias followed his gaze.

"We're your friends, Kyle-san." stated Rias,

"Now, and forever." finished Akeno. For some reason, Kyle's unsettled soul was at peace, he was so glad to have friends like this, so glad to have known them, so the boy looked at them and asked,

"Do you think I was good brother?" he paused and waited for that statement to sink in. The girls smiled up at him proudly, felling his heart with a warmth that's been absent for a while.

"Yes." they said in unison. Kyle started to cry, he covered and his eyes and collapsed onto his knees and slammed his hands into the ground in frustration. The boy shook like a leaf as he grieved, the girls kneeled beside him and started to rub his back. Providing little comfort for the distraught boy,

"I did my best..." he whispered. The girls laid their heads on his shoulders, "I did my best..." he repeated. Kyle chanted this statement over and over until he looked up at the girls with a tear stained face.

"I wasn't strong enough. I was weak, and she paid the price." Rias shook her head,

"That's not true. You did your best Kyle-san, and she would be proud." Kyle clenched his teeth,

"I promised her that I would protect her, but she protected me! No...I won't let this happen again!" The boy wiped the tears away from his soaked face and stood back onto his feet. He erected his back and stood tall, Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, balled his fist tight and closed his eyes.

"I promise...I'll become stronger. No one's going to die for me anymore, I'm going to protect everyone!" Akeno and Rias went wide eyed as the watched the boy talk with utter convection and determination. Kyle opened his eyes and looked at his balled fist intently, then to Rias and Akeno. The boy raised a thumb, just like he did years ago,

"You can count on it." The girls smiled and hugged their friend with all their combined might.

"Just be careful, Kyle-san." warned Rias.

"And if you need anything, please don't afraid to ask." finished Akeno. The girls pulled away from Kyle, Rias got on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss to his cheek, she rubbed the spot where she kissed lightly,

"For good luck, Kyle-san." The red head turned around and bided her friends farewell. Kyle was in a trance, he dumbly felt the place where Rias' soft pink lips touched and gulped. Then he turned to Akeno, the girl got on her tiptoes too and claimed Kyle's right cheek for her own. Planting the same chaste kiss to his cheek, and added a hug for good measure. Kyle was too bewildered to hug back, Akeno pulled back and smiled lightly up at her tall handsome friend.

"Please, be careful Kyle-san." She let go of the boy and waved goodbye. The emerald eyed boy waved back, he took one last look at the grave, walked up to it, planted a kiss to the head of the tombstone and whispered,

"I love, Saya-chan. And I promise...I'll become strong enough to protect my friends." He straightened his back and walked over to his father.

* * *

After the lost of his daughter, Ryuto became depressed. The death of his wife was bad enough, but his daughter?! This officially broke the good man he was, Ryuto decided that the only way to cope with the pain is to wallow away in self pity and drown himself in his sorrows. So the man resorted to drinking, even though he vowed never to drink another bottle in his life, this was the only way to escape reality. Kyle didn't go back to school for the next two weeks, of course his friends were worried sick about him, so on some days they would knock on his door and check up on how he was doing. What greeted them was the crack of an open door and the single eye ball of Kyle, the girls noticed that the building was immensely dark, and Kyle looked terrified. Rias and Akeno would always ask if he was okay, the boy would only reply with a soft,

"I'm fine." They'd ask if he was coming back, but Kyle would always tell them that he needed to take care of his father. One day, Rias actually saw Kyle with a black eye, arousing her suspicion on what exactly was going on in that house. Poor Kyle would have to endure a drunken Ryuto stumble back from a bar, the smell of sake in air every night. Whenever he spoke out against these foolish acts of intoxication, Kyle was given a severe beating. Until one day the boy snapped, he confronted his father and told him the error of his ways, even though he received an awful shiner here and there. Kyle made sure that Ryuto remembered what his mother said, she told him to be a good father, and to never lose hope in the future. Well, Ryuto lost hope with death of his daughter. The man saw himself and realized, with a heavy heart, the monster he was slowly becoming. Being a smart and disciplined child under many masters, Kyle proposed that they leave Japan. Ryuto looked at him in confusion, the boy told him that this was a way of 'soul searching' maybe by traveling, Ryuto could find his peace. Being a resourceful and reasonable man, Ryuto hugged his amazing son and said,

"Okay Kyle, we'll leave." He pulled back in stared into his son's eyes and smiled, "And thank you," Kyle was taken aback by the statement.

"For what, otou-san?" Ryuto's smile grew ten sizes.

"For never giving up." Kyle smiled, "I promised Saya that I would take care of you, otou-san." Ryuto toke the bottle of sake in hands and tossed it in the trash. The an chuckled,

"She did now? That's my girl, stilling worrying about her father." The man patted his son's brown hair and told him to get backing.

* * *

**Heaven**

"So...anything to report, Gabriel?" said Michael, Gabriel transformed into her divine form in Heaven's main section. The humble angel swaggered up to her brother and smiled,

"Yes. Kyle Shirahama has left Japan, and his power's are slowly increasing. He's still hasn't manifested his Sacred Gear, but his body, sprite, and mind are growing stronger." she said. Michael smiled at the news and rose from his throne, the replacement god strolled over to Gabriel and cupped his chin as he addressed her.

"Well, good to know. Our little Kyle is growing up, I see. Gabriel, stay in Heaven for awhile. Let's observe Kyle and see what happens." The female angel bowed and the two started to stroll on many of the pearl white bridges connecting heaven.

"Yes, Michael."

* * *

Lord Gremory started to notice Kyle's aura slowly fade away from Japan, his conclusion. Ryuto took his son out of the country.

* * *

Kyle's only regret was that he didn't get to say goodbye to Rias and Akeno. He would treasure the smiles forever.

_ to be continued..._


End file.
